Darth Sin
'''Character Name:''' Darth Sin (Kree Olahn) '''IMVU Username:''' Aerothel '''Nickname: (optional)''' Sin-sin (Alias) '''Age:''' 33 '''Date of Birth:''' 17:7:367 ABY '''Gender:''' Female '''Species:''' Twi'lek (Lethan) '''Height:''' 5'6" '''Weight:''' 137 lbs. '''Occupation:''' Sith Dark Lord / Marauder (Aspect of Fear and Chaos) '''Scars/Tattoos:''' Scar from nose to cheek under left eye. Amputated right arm from below the elbow. Bar code tattoo on her back over left shoulder blade. '''Affiliation:''' Sith '''Relationship Status:''' Single '''Personality:''' A borderline psychopath, the Twi'lek exhibits traits of multiple personalities as well. She is manipulative, an attention seeker, and rarely serious but deadly when the occasion calls for it. She loves weapons of all types and is proficient in many forms of combat. There is never a time that the Lethan Twi'lek does not have some deadly item on her person. '''Behavior:''' '''Likes/Dislikes:''' '''Quotes: (optional)''' '''Sith Class: ''' Sith Inquisitor Assassin '''Weapon/Equipment Inventory:''' '''Maximum capacity at:''' Dark Lord ('''90 character points''') ***CURRENT*** ''Lightsabers and Modifications:'' Light Whip (Red) - 20 + 3 Mods (2CPs x 3) = '''26''' ~~''Silenced - This mod causes a lightsaber to lose its distinctive hum. In fact the counter-harmonics create almost no noise what so ever.'' ~~''Flux - This mod causes the normally smooth energy of the lightsaber’s blade to pulse, and waver in a hypnotic manner.'' ~~''Waterproof - This mod makes a lightsaber waterproof, allowing the weapon to function even when submerged in liquids. Up to 500 feet.'' Lightsaber (Red) - 15 + 3 Mods (2CPs x 3) = '''21''' ~~''Ionized - This lightsaber deals extra damage to droids and vehicles.'' ~~''Cell Sensor - Only the owner of this lightsaber may use it.'' ~~''Waterproof - This mod makes a lightsaber waterproof, allowing the weapon to function even when submerged in liquids. Up to 500 feet.'' Lightsaber (Red) - 15 + 1 Mod (2CPs x 1) = '''17''' ~~''Variable Blade - This mod allows the lightsaber to switch between a ‘short’, ‘long’, or ‘normal’ blade length.'' ''List any alchemical weapons here (This is restricted to those able to use Sith alchemy):'' 2 x Sith Poison Vials - 2 x 1CP = '''2''' ''List the other weapons here:'' Thermal Detonator - '''10''' 2 x DDC Defender (6 shots each) - 2 x 2CPs = '''4''' Sith Lanvarok (5 cortosis discs fired at once) - '''5''' ''Equipment:'' Right Repli-Arm (Cortosis Construction) - '''5''' '''Total: 90''' '''Core Force Ability List:''' '''Dark Side Force Ability List:''' Sith Lord Abilities (Limit 2): Force Net - When used successfully this power would summon dark side strands of energy that would wrap around the target and ensnare it in an unbreakable mesh. The lattice of dark energy would then effectively sever the connection between the Force, and the trapped target, regardless of Force affiliation, and continuously sap the target's strength. After this, the energy lines would proceed to slice through anything they touched. False Light Side Aura - Dark side Force power conjured through Sith magic, that covered a darksider's dark side aura with one of light. '''Lightsaber Form List:''' Form I: Shii-Cho (Every Force-sensitive apprentice will have this as a starter form) Form V: Shien/Djem So Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad '''Pending List:''' '''Allies:''' Allegiance: The Holy Trinity Teammates: The Holy Trinity Friends: The Holy Trinity Master: NA Students: TBD '''Enemies:''' Rivals: TBD Threats: TBD '''Background Information:''' Born on Naos III, she was classified as force sensitive at a very young age by a Jedi Knight passing through the system. At the time her parents wanted nothing to do with giving up their daughter and rejected the offer of the Jedi to take her for training at the Academy. Her parents panicked after the encounter. Not wanting any others to come seeking out their daughter they took what little credits they had a procured a space on a smuggler's ship into the Outer Rim Territories settling on Socorro. When Kree was six her home was raided by a party of slavers. Her Father was killed in the struggle while she and her Mother were taken and shipped off separately. The young Twi'lek was trained in standard slave skills until the age of ten when she was purchased by a Sith. She was an easily molded student, picking up the ways of the Sith without trouble. This paired with her hatred at her father's death and the loss of her Mother let the young female drift deeper and deeper into the Dark Side of the Force. She and her Master hunted Sith artifacts. Delving into ruins and ancient dark places to find vaults long forgotten, the pair collected a grand store of scrolls, holocrons, and Sith tomes which the Master studied extensively. In her spare time she too would study the information her Master had gathered. In secret she honed her skills both, with her Master, and with the fount of knowledge he had provided. One night she seduced her Master, using what skills she had learned in the slave trade, and crushed his throat with her replaced limb. Darth Sin was born and inherited her Master's power and property. As years passed her aspirations grew, as did her hunger for artifacts both Sith and Jedi. When the time was right she became Fear and Chaos, joining the others in the Holy Trinity. Now the plan is simple; remind the Jedi of the power of the Dark Side, the true purpose of the force. '''Roleplaying Library:''' '''Approved by:'''